


all the clouds may be white (but when you smile)

by starfleetbanana



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, at least a little, soft wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetbanana/pseuds/starfleetbanana
Summary: Allison as Persephone, goddess of spring growth and bringer of death. Renee as her wife and goddess of death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this work was written for the tfc femslash exchange for the-ocean-burned on tumblr, I sincerely hope you like it! My aftg AU got out of hand and I'm pretty sure I can't do anything with it but I decided to write about these amazing ladies falling in love and being soft and being soft i dont even know? 
> 
>  
> 
> [I made a playlist too! ](https://open.spotify.com/user/ofkcith/playlist/2WdxEIxwYvWhmZwfnTkav9)

Renee hadn’t always been alone. In fact, at the beginning she had a family. It was a touchy subject still but she was a goddess, she had her own lands, but that wasn’t enough. She was lonely and Renee was too kind of a soul to be so alone in such a dark world. She was the queen of the Underworld, a kind one who made sure every soul got to where they belonged. She guided the lost children and the heroes but that wasn’t enough for her. 

Sometimes she’d sit next to Charon waiting for yet more souls to arrive but it got too repetitive. 

She couldn’t stand there waiting forever. They’d promised her the Underworld wouldn’t be like this and she’d trusted them. She always trusted everyone and maybe that’d been her mistake, maybe that was why she felt so lost despite knowing she could claim a wife whenever she wanted, except she wasn’t the other gods. She  _ despised  _ how messy it all was up there, how they got distracted by humans and constantly betrayed each other because of Eros’ influences. It was stupid. 

Renee, Hades, wanted to fall in love even though every single soul she encountered kept telling her death would never truly be able to feel as humans did. 

She’d never really payed that much attention to humans, after all she knew what each of them had done and where they deserved to go after their death, whether that was Tartaros, the Asphodel Meadows, the Mourning Fields or Elysium itself. She’d never liked having to face heroes nor the kind of people who got a place in the Isles, they reminded her how far away she was from the ones who were supposed to be her people, though they’d never felt like they were truly connected.

Olympians were very different from her, not only because of who they were, but because of which side of humanity and creation they chose to see. Renee  _ had  _ to see the worst of it, she had to judge them and see how the Olympians themselves had made those souls lose their paths. She wasn’t fond of dragging souls to Tartaros but sometimes she just had to let go of her hopes and emotions because she wasn’t there to take care of them, she was there to condemn them.

She wasn’t like the rest of them, cold and ambitious. She was gentle and kind, much like the only Olympian who caught her attention. 

Allison was the goddess of spring growth and like every flower she made grow she was breathtakingly beautiful. There was something ethereal about her movements that no other goddess had. But she gave life, _and Renee took it._

Renee’d look at her from afar, waiting for her to say something. Allison knew she was being observed, but she was never bothered by the attention. Allison, incredibly fond of beauty and life felt conflicted and confused by her reaction to Renee, though. Perhaps it was because she only knew half the story and everyone said she was too sombre of a goddess to let herself even reach for someone who wasn’t Charon or the dead, but Allison didn’t see the shadows on her face everyone else saw. She saw beauty.

Seeing beauty in death was something Renee wasn’t used to. She despised touching corpses and seeing decaying flesh, but she’d never thought of how nature died the same way people did. Allison had to see all her work undone every autumn. Flowers wilting and leaves falling made it impossible for Renee to see her often. She kept to herself during the cold months and Renee kept herself locked in her land, waiting until spring time came.

Right before Anthesphoria Renee decided she'd be the brave goddess she'd always been even in a land that wasn't hers. She’d leave the Underworld and prepare something for Allison even if it meant being out in the cold. At least during the winter there weren’t many people outside and no one acted like seeing her was horrifying. She was the goddess of death and people were often shocked because of how alive she looked. Perhaps it was the soft blush on her cheeks, or her red lips. Maybe it was the way the soft and flowy fabric clung to her body. She was supposed to be a spirit, all horror and destruction and destruction she was, but she wasn’t fond of the dark appearance, she left that to Charon.

The absence of vegetation made it that much easier to make her gift clear. Much like her siblings she could create, but she wasn’t particularly interested in making the mess in Zeus’ land was even worse. 

Allison wasn’t there to see the narcissus flower grow or bloom, but it was clear it was a gift from the goddess who’d been shyly waiting for her to speak up for months. They didn’t need words, Allison didn’t need to say  _ yes  _ because as soon as she pulled the flower from the earth she heard Renee’s breathing hitch behind her. 

“There’s no need to hide” She said, tangling the stem of the narcissus in her blond curls. She turned around to look at Renee, her colourless hair made it obvious she didn’t belong there in comparison to Allison's appearance.

“I’m not hiding, I’m letting you decide” She responded, voice low and almost shy.

“I made my decision” Allison affirmed, getting closer to Renee, “Will you let me?” She asked next, reaching for Renee’s hair to tuck a strand behind her ear. Renee nodded before she did so.  As soon as she touched her hair the strand turned a light pink under the tips of her fingers and Renee let out a shaky breath.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to” 

“It’s okay, it felt good” Renee answered and bit her lower lip. Right then and there she realised she needed Allison’s touch. She made her feel  _ warm _ , something she’d never felt as the goddess of death. She was surrounded by putrefaction and cold and darkness but Allison was life herself, she was the warmth of the sun in spring, she was the smell of flowers and the colours of all of them running through her veins and giving Renee a taste. 

It was intoxicating.

“It’s almost spring time” She added, looking down at her feet, “Will you let me show you my land before we part?” 

Allison nodded and smiled softly. It wasn’t that Renee was scared, she was the goddess of death, for fuck’s sake, people were terrified of her, but Allison’s brightness was making her feel so soft inside it was overwhelming. She didn’t expect to make Allison feel the same though, but when Allison took her cold hand in hers on their way to the Underworld in her chariot, she felt like she was finally having the chance to  _ give something meaningful back. _

“I can’t stay all year long, I have a job to do” Allison whispered, playing with Renee’s fingers.

“When you’re in my land you shall be the mistress of everything which lives and moves. We’ll be equal rulers” Renee whispered back, her head resting on Allison’s shoulder. She felt so warm.

“I’ll be back, I promise” 

“You can have my chariot”

“I know” 

* * *

Allison accepted the pomegranate seeds and thus became queen of the Underworld, wife to the goddess of death and bringer of death. It was astonishing for Renee to see how different things were with Allison around, probably because she enjoyed doing the dirty work. She was soft with her, always peppering her face with kisses and colouring random strands of her hair with delicate touches, laughing in the dark of the Underworld and making flowers grow specially for Renee to keep. But as death she was fearsome. 

Renee knew they had to be separated again so she enjoyed every moment they got together. It was hard because time meant nothing for them, but when she was alone it seemed as if Charon's words meant nothing and her throne was even colder and darker. She wasn't supposed to leave or interrupt her wife's work but she liked making a narcissus grow the first day of spring to make her smile. 

And then Allison came back.

"Will you take the seeds?" Renee asked like every time she came back. Allison was sitting on her lap, running her fingers through her hair and pressing her warm cheek to her collarbone.

"They think flowers wilt and everything dies because I'm here and I've forgotten them. It's not like that. It all dies because I'm your half, because you gave that to me and I accepted it. It dies not because I'm not there to keep it alive, it dies because I make it die and choose to grow our own garden here every year" She said, her lips grazing Renee's cold skin. 

Renee let her hands fall on Allison's lap. She sighed when Allison pressed the palm of her hand against her chest.

"You're my other half, you're not only death, you're so much more than that. I'll take those seeds, savour them or carry them with me next spring and make something beautiful grow from them only for you. It'll be a secret" She continued, smiling brightly at Renee's curious look. 

There was something about Renee that the others didn't see. She could look soft sometimes, but the power of death never left her eyes. There was a certain strength of hers that always managed to impress Allison, not because she used it against souls, but because of how well she was able to control that and keep it buried underneath the rivers that crossed her land. Those pomegranate seeds were a promise, they were secrets and eternity. Those eyes were full of love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Anthesphoria is a festival held in the beginning of spring to honor Persephone. I've no idea if people still celebrate it in a great scale but I know some people who do.
> 
> Feedback's immensely appreciated! find me @ minycrdjcsten on tumblr.


End file.
